


Все псы попадают в рай

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel





	Все псы попадают в рай

      Билли часто кажется, что его не замечают.  
  
      Его первый хозяин, большой-черный-человек, который пахнет так же странно, как его большая черная конура, то и дело норовит оттоптать ему лапу или хвост. Билли взвизгивает и скулит, но большой-черный-человек не обращает внимания.  
      Второй хозяин, большой-человек-с-вонючей-палкой, переворачивает мисочки с кормом и водой, когда прислоняется к стене и скрещивает ноги. Билли приходится слизывать воду прямо с пола. А хозяин уходит, оставляя мокрые следы.  
      Третий – большой-человек-с-резким-запахом время от времени брызжет этим запахом из маленькой бутылки прямо ему в морду. Или вместе со своим бельем сдает в прачечную его синюю косынку. А потом удивляется голубым пятнам на рубашках.  
      Даже четвертый хозяин, от которого иногда так славно пахнет булочками, который заботится о нем… Порой Билли думает, что тот лишь притворяется, будто видит его. Потому что, зовя его по имени, хозяин смотрит в другую сторону. И приглашая гулять, забывает надеть поводок, да так и уходит с пустым ошейником. А Билли остается сидеть под окном в одиночестве и недоумении.  
  
      По ночам Билли вспоминает, как у него появились хозяева.  
  
      Однажды к военному лагерю прибился маленький рыжий пес, похожий на помесь терьера со спаниелем. Билли не знает, что такое военный лагерь, как не знает и того, что он рыжий. Но тогда первый хозяин не дал его в обиду другим большим людям, четвертый поделился хлебом и мясом, второй дал старое одеяло, а третий достал где-то именной ошейник с медной бляшкой. А потом, много времени спустя, они улетели в очередной раз. Улетели, улыбаясь и обещая вернуться, пока он скакал за грохочущим железным яйцом. Но так и не вернулись. Билли долго-долго ждал их, а когда сил ждать больше не осталось - вскочил и побежал. Легко-легко. По большой земле, по большой воде к своим большим людям. Оказалось, что их заперли в клетку. Тогда Билли сильно-сильно захотел, чтобы они освободились. И они освободились.  
  
      Билли боится, что однажды они снова попадут в клетку.  
  
      Как-то раз большой-человек-с-вонючей-палкой сказал, что у их ангела-хранителя, должно быть, много работы. Билли ничего не знает об ангелах-хранителях, но у него очень много работы.  
      Он заставляет наливаться силой кулаки большого-черного-человека. Он поправляет сбившийся прицел пистолета большого-человека-с-вонючей-палкой. Он дарит удачу большому-человеку-с-резким-запахом. И всякий раз, когда большой-человек-с-булочками залезает в железную птицу, Билли начинает отчаянно верить, что железные птицы умеют летать. Потому что если не верить, то они и не полетят.  
  
      И когда все кончается хорошо, Билли ждет, что вот сейчас, сейчас он ткнется носом в ладонь первого хозяина, обежит, виляя хвостом, второго, лизнет в щеку третьего, присевшего на корточки, чтобы погладить его, и повалит в траву четвертого, который будет в шутку с ним бороться и которому Билли на радостях обслюнявит всю куртку. И все будет как раньше.  
  
      Но хозяева хлопают друг друга по плечам, обнимаются и уходят. И не оборачиваются. Никогда.  
  
      Иногда Билли кажется, что его не существует.


End file.
